I Never Told You
by khfan12
Summary: While getting coffee one day, Rachel sees a familiar red-headed friend. That same red-head has a small child with her; with the same green eyes as one Trouty-mouth back in Lima. When said red-head moves back to Lima for the remainder of her senior year, what's going to happen? And just how will Sam handle being a father to a two year old? Sam/OC.


**Hey everybody! I got the idea for this the other day while listening to music, and here we are! I hope you guys like this new fanfic! **

**Oh, and in this, I'm going to say that Brittany and Sam broke up during "_Diva_". Just remember that.**

**OH! This is a test; if you guys like it, LET ME KNOW BY REVIEWING! If this story is liked enough, I will continue. If not, oh well; it was a nice test story, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, Blaine wouldn't get as many solos and Tina wouldn't be "bitch mode".**

* * *

01: Still Breathing

Rachel stretched as she walked into the warm café. Sure, it's not like the Lima Bean back in Ohio, but she was willing to give it a chance. Who knows? If she liked it enough, maybe it could be her and Kurt's' new coffee place. Rachel stood at the end of the short line. She checked the text she had gotten from Kurt and quickly replied. After pocketing her phone, Rachel glanced in front of her. There were two men and behind them, a girl in front of her. The girl has shoulder-length wavy red hair and Rachel smiled fondly, thinking about an old friend. The girl in front of her laughed as she hugged a small child. She picked her up and the little girl giggled happily. The little girl has red hair with a blonde tint to it. Rachel's eyes widened when she saw the girl's face and she reached forward, tapping her on the shoulder. The girl turned to face her and she gasped. "Elise…?"

_A girl with chin-length red hair and brown eyes walked into the choir room. "You guys, this is Elise Williams. She just started here last week and asked to join." Mr. Schue said, smiling at the Glee Club. "Did she audition, or did you just let her join because she asked?" Quinn asked. "Well, she did sing a quick audition, so it counts."Mr. Schue said. He looked at Elise. "Go ahead and have a seat anywhere." He said. Elise hesitated; not knowing any of the members. A boy with blonde hair waved to her and smiled. Elise walked towards him and sat in the empty chair next to him. "Hi! I'm Sam. Sam Evans." The boy said. Elise smiled. "Nice to meet you Sam. Thanks for letting me sit by you." Elise said. "No problem!" Sam said. A girl on the other side of Sam waved toward Elise. "Hi! I'm Rachel Berry." She said happily. Elise smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Rachel Berry."_

Elise sat with Rachel in Rachel, and Kurt's apartment. The small girl sat next to her and was coloring a page out of a coloring book on the coffee table. "So Elise…how are things? The last time I saw you was at the end of my junior year, and the end of your sophomore year, right?" Rachel asked. Elise nodded. "That was the last time I saw you and the rest of the members of the Glee Club. My aunt is homeschooling me now." Elise said. The little girl smiled and turned to Elise. "Mommy, look! I finished the picture!" She said happily pointing to the picture. Elise smiled. "It looks wonderful Morgan." She said. Morgan beamed at the compliment before starting on another page. "So, she's your daughter?" Rachel asked. "Y-Yeah." Elise said, smiling faintly. "When did you have her?" Rachel asked, sipping from her coffee. "During…my junior year." Elise said. "Who's the father?" Rachel asked. "W-Well…" Elise said, her voice trailing off. Rachel looked at Morgan, who was happily humming and for the first time, she noticed that she has green eyes. In fact, the same green eyes as…

"Wait, is it Sam?" Rachel asked. Elise nodded quietly. "Does Sam know?" Rachel asked. "N-No. I'm…I don't know if I want him to know." Elise said, shaking her head. "Elise, I'm sure that if Sam knew he had a daughter that he would do his best to help you." Rachel said softly. Elise took a deep breath. "I…I can't Rachel. He's attending school, he's even on the student council; he's happy. I can't just step in now, after almost two years." Elise said. "Elise. You need to tell him." Rachel said. Elise stared at the table, as if mentally debating the situation. "Think about it this way; what if someone you knew, maybe even loved, had a secret as big as Morgan;" Rachel started. Morgan looked up and around after hearing her name, shrugged, and went back to coloring. "What would _you_ do? Wouldn't you want to know about it?" Rachel finished. Elise looked at Rachel. "Yes I would. But Rachel…I just don't know how to tell him." She said softly. Rachel smiled. "Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury are getting married next week. I can tell go with you to tell him. Hey, maybe even Kurt or Santana can too." Rachel said. Elise looked at her. "I don't know if I can get plane tickets for us though." She said. Rachel's smile shifted to a softer one. "We can cover it for you Elise." Rachel said. "Really? Rachel…" Elise started. Rachel held up her hand. "It's the least we can do for an old friend, Elise." She said. Elise smiled and thanked Rachel, before the door opened. "Rachel, I swear, Santana is driving me crazy." Kurt said as he walked in, followed by Santana, who closed the door behind her. "Oh hush lady. You know that hat is a crime." Santana snapped. "Hey guys, look who I found." Rachel said. Elise waved and Kurt and Santana forgot about their squabble as they rushed to greet her.

"Mommy, who are these people?" Morgan asked, pulling on Elise's sleeve. "Mommy?" Kurt asked, looking at Elise. "Morgan, these are some of my old friends. That's Kurt and that is Santana. I've told you about them, remember?" Elise said. Morgan looked at Kurt and Santana and smiled. "I 'member!" She said happily. "Elise, she's your daughter?" Kurt asked. Elise nodded, and explained to Kurt and Santana what happened. How during April in her and Sam's sophomore year, she found out that she was pregnant and decided to move in with her aunt in New York to be homeschooled. "So, Morgan's two now?" Santana asked. Elise nodded as Morgan hummed loudly, coloring in her book once again. Elise nodded silently. "Hey guys, I told Elise that she can come with us next week when we go to Lima for Mr. Schue's wedding. I'm going to go with her when she talks to Sam." Rachel said. "Okay, sounds good." Santana said. "Really?" Elise asked. "Yeah! In fact, I'll go with you and Rachel when you guys talk to Sam." Kurt said happily. Elise smiled. "Thanks you guys."

"_Sam? What's wrong?" Elsie asked, seeing Sam sitting by himself in the Choir Room. "Eh, I think that Quinn and I are done." Sam said with a smile. "What? Really?" Elise asked, sitting by Sam. "Well, we went out on some dates, but she said that we weren't technically 'dating'. She broke up with me after the Rocky Horror Show fell through." Sam said. "Aw, I'm so sorry." Elise said, hugging Sam. When she pulled away, Sam was smiling at her. "W-What?" She asked, blushing. "Thanks Elise." Sam said, ruffling her hair. "H-Hey!" Elise said in protest. Sam laughed as the rest of the New Directions started to file into the Choir Room. "Thanks for cheering me up, El." Sam said with a smile. Elise smiled back, playfully punching his side. "No problem Sammy boy." _

_A couple of days later in Lima, Ohio…_

As Rachel drove her, Kurt, Elise and Morgan to the school, Morgan was bouncing happily. "Mommy, am I really going to see daddy?" She asked. Elise smiled. "Yes." She said, looking out the front windshield. "She is adorable Elise!" Kurt said happily. "Yeah. She really is a lot like Sam." Elise said. "I bet he'll be surprised." She added. "Most likely." Rachel said as she drove into the parking lot and parked. "You ready Elise?" Rachel asked. Elise smiled. "As ready as I'll ever be." She said. The four got out of Rachel's car and started to the school building. Elise sucked in a breath as they walked through the building and towards the Choir room. "You okay?" Kurt asked. Elise smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just remembering some things, that's all."

_Elise walked out of the room that the girls were using to get dressed for Kurt's dad and Finn's moms' wedding; wearing a red dress like the other girls. Hands obscured her view and she squeaked in surprise. "Guess who." The person said. "Sam." Elise started. The hands dropped from her face and Sam slumped. "Aww…I thought I surprised you." He said. Elise laughed. "You did; or else I wouldn't have squeaked." Elise said, slightly blushing. Sam smiled. "It was really cute of you." He said, putting his arm over Elise's shoulders. "You are such a flirt, Sam." Elise said, a smile growing on her face. "Well…I only flirt with people I like." Sam replied. Elise stopped walking, catching Sam off guard. "W-what does…that mean?" She asked Sam smiled and hugged Elise, pulling her close. "Elise, it means that I like you."_

Elise and Kurt sat in Mr. Schue's office as Rachel went into the Choir room. Morgan was looking through one of her picture books. Rachel walked back into the office with Sam and Sam froze when he saw Elise. "Elise?" He asked. Elise smiled faintly. "Hi Sam." She said. Morgan perked up and smiled. "Who is this?" Sam asked as Morgan waved to him happily. Elise bit her lip and looked at Sam. "This is your daughter, Sam; her name is Morgan." She said. Morgan looked from Sam to Elise with big eyes. "Who is he mommy?" She asked. Elise put her hand on Morgan's head and smiled kindly. "Morgan, this is your dad." Elise said. Morgan looked at Sam curiously. "She's…my daughter?" Sam asked slowly. Elise's smile changed to a sadder one and she nodded. Morgan stood and put her picture book on Elise's lap before running over to Sam and hugging his legs. "Hi daddy!" She said happily, looking at Sam with a toothy grin. Sam kneeled and smiled kindly. "Hello there, um, Morgan." He said, before Morgan hugged Sam again. He returned the hug.

_Elise opened a locker to see a note inside of it. She smiled and turned to see Sam now beside her. Sam held out a teddy bear towards Elise. The teddy bear is holding a small box of chocolates. "Happy Valentine's Day Elise." He said. "You cheese ball." She said, kissing his cheek and hugging the bear. "Hey, as long as I am you're cheese ball." Sam said, hugging Elise. She smiled. "Good; because that means that you're all mine." Elise said. Sam smiled and Elise pulled away. "Here's my gift to you. I made then all by myself." She said, holding a bag of cocoa scones toward Sam. He smiled and took the bag from them. "Wow, thank you! I can't wait to try them!" Sam said happily. Elise smiled and kissed his cheek. "Come on. Let's go to Glee." She said, closing her locker. The two held hands as they started towards the choir room._

Morgan wiggled slightly from her place on Sam's lap. Ever since he had sat down, she hadn't left his lap, except to get her picture book. Sam processed what Elise had told him about Morgan. "Elise, why didn't you tell me when you found out that you were pregnant?" Sam asked. "I…I was scared, Sam. You already had enough on your plate; with the situation that your family was in and everything. I…I didn't want to be a burden." Elise said, running a hand through her bangs. "Elise…Morgan is my daughter. You wouldn't have been a burden. Why would you even think that?" Sam said, reaching over and grabbing Elise's hand. "I…I…" Elise started, but couldn't think of words to say. "Elise, you don't know how relieved I am." Sam said. "W-What?" Elise asked in surprise. "About a month before you said you were moving, you started to act different around me. I thought that you were starting to hate me." Sam said. "Sam, I could never hate you!" Elise said softly. Sam smiled faintly. "Elise, I still have feelings for you." He said. Elise blushed and looked down. "Aw!" Kurt said, making Elise jump. She had nearly forgotten that he and Rachel were in the room as well. "Um…" Rachel said. Elise looked at her in confusion, and followed her gaze to the window to see the rest of the Glee Club looking into the office. "You know, I think they're curious." Sam said. "Ya think?" Elise asked, a small, playful smirk growing on her face. "Do you want me to introduce you to them? Other than the ones that you know." Sam said. Elise nodded. "I'd really like that Sam."

_Elise stumbled out of a stall in the girls' locker room. She had thrown up; and tried to make sure that nobody could smell it. She stared into the closest mirror and straightened her hair out. "Don't tell anyone." She thought, as she started out of the locker room. Elise walked into the choir room and sat beside Sam, like always, and noticed that Santana, Brittany and Holly Holiday were sitting on a couple of stools. As they sang, Elise felt Sam hug her and he kissed her cheek. She started to feel bad for hiding this from him, but she couldn't tell him. Not with everything that he's going through. "Elise?" Sam whispered. Elise looked at Sam. "You okay?" He asked quietly. Elise nodded. "I'm just really listening to the song." She said. Sam smiled and gently squeezed her hand; as if he was trying to say 'I'm here for you'._

Elise walked into the church with Rachel, Kurt and Sam. "We're going to sit up front, okay?" Rachel said. Elise nodded, and Rachel and Kurt left her and Sam alone by the entrance to the chapel. "Do you want to go ahead and sit together?" Sam asked. "A-Alright." Elise said. Sam held his hand out to her and she hesitated. "Come on; I'm not going to bite your hand off." Sam said jokingly. Elise smiled and took his hand. Sam led her to the front of the seats and he went in first, sitting by Puck. Elise went in next and when she sat down, Brittany plopped down next to her. "Hi Ellie!" She said happily. Elise couldn't help but smile. "Hi Brit-Brit. How's Lord Tubbington doing?" She asked. "Oh, he's addicted to online gambling now." Brittany said with a pout. "Wow, I hope he is able to get over that soon." Elise said. Brittany nodded in agreement. Elise felt Sam nudge her side and she looked towards him to see Puck waving. "Hey Lise!" He said with a grin on his face. Elise stifled a laugh and greeted him back.

_As Rachel and Quinn sang, Elise looked at Sam. He was watching their performance carefully. Elise felt bad; for hiding her pregnancy mostly. Sam noticed Elise looking at him and he smiled at her. "You alright?" He asked. Elise nodded. "I'm just thinking about the thing I most dislike about myself." She said. Rachel and Quinn finished their song and the Glee club applauded for them. Mr. Schue adjourned the Glee Club and Elise started walking out of the room with Sam. "What is it? The thing you most dislike about yourself?" Sam asked. Elise blushed and shook her head. "Come on, you can tell me." Sam said with a goofy smile. Elise laughed. "Alright. The thing I dislike about myself is, until I started dating you, I never really felt pretty." Elise said. "What? That's insane, Elise! You're beautiful." Sam said. "Like I said. Until we started dating, I didn't ever really _feel _pretty. I always felt…horrible about myself. I guess you could say I had very low self-esteem." Elise said. Sam hugged Elise. "Well, as long as you don't feel that way now, it's all good." He said with a smile. Elise smiled back and pulled away from Sam, holding onto his hand as they started down the hallway._

As Kurt and Blaine were singing, Elise smiled, enjoying the performance. "Hey El." Sam said. Elise turned to look at him. "Yes Sam?" She asked. Sam smiled. "You want to dance?" He asked, holding his hand out to her, yet again. Elise smiled and Sam took her hand to lead her towards the dance floor. Sam kept doing dance moves that made Elise laugh, and Mike joined in with the dancing. "Oh my gosh; you two are such clowns!" Elise said as she and Sam sat down. Sam smiled. "So you're having fun?" He asked. Elise nodded and took a drink of the punch she had gotten. "You know, the last time we really danced with each other…was at that Prom during our sophomore year." Sam said. Elise nodded. "Yeah; I remember having fun." She said. Sam smiled. "You should! I remember that you and Mercedes were jamming out to one of the songs and you guys made me feel left out!" Sam said. Elise laughed. "Yeah, I remember." She said. Another song started, and Elise saw Rachel and Finn on the stage. Sam stood. "Would you like to slow dance with me?" Sam asked. Elise sighed dramatically. "Well…alright." She said slowly, standing up. The two walked onto the dance floor, joining their friends, and they started dancing.

_Sam spun Elise around and she laughed. "Hey, I thought we agreed we weren't coming to Prom." She said. "Well, my parents surprised me and said 'Sam, you and Elise should go to Prom and enjoy yourselves'. They had to convince me, but I broke down and decided to humor them." Sam said. Elise laughed. "Sam, you are just one big teddy bear, aren't you?" She asked. Sam smiled and a different song started; Rachel was starting to sing 'Jar of Hearts'. Sam and Elise slowed their dancing down. "You know what?" Sam asked. "What is it?" Elise asked in return. Sam gently kissed her and smiled. "I'm glad we were able to come." He said. Elise smiled and rested her cheek on Sam's shoulder. "I am too."_

"So Sam; when did you and Brittany break up? You didn't tell me why when I asked you on facebook." Elise said as they danced. "Well, after the Santana tornado made her way through the school, Brittany decided that she needed to be single for a while so that she can figure herself out some more." Sam replied. "Well, it's good that she's going to get some of her priorities straight." Elise said. Sam smiled at Elise and she started to blush. "W-What is it?" She asked. "Nothing; I just had a thought." Sam said. "What?" Elise asked. "I thought that you look beautiful." Sam said. Elise's blush increased and she tugged on a lock of Sam's hair. "Hey!" He protested. Elise smiled and Sam held her close as they continued to slow dance. Elise wrapped her arms around Sam's neck as he twirled her around. "You know something?" Sam asked. "What?" Elise asked. "They're going to have open mic after Finn and Rachel are done singing. Do you want to sing a duet?" Sam asked. "W-What? Why?" Elise asked. "Come on; it'll be like old times, except we're not dating." Sam said. Elise bit her lip. "But…I've barley sang since I've left. I only sing to Morgan now." She said. "Elise! You should sing more! You're voice is beautiful." Sam said, tucking some of Elise's loose hair behind her ear. "Alright; I'll sing with you, but I'm choosing the song." She said, looking away to hide her beet-red face.

Elise stood in front of one of the microphones, Sam in front of the other. Elise signaled to Sam to start singing first and he nodded, smiling as he did so. (A/N: I tried my best to shorten the lyrics, so, if you want to hear the song, it's "A Twist in My Story" by Secondhand Serenade)

"_Slow Down, _

_The world isn't watching us break down_

_It's safe to say we are alone now, _

_We're Alone now_…"

Elise started on the next part.

"_Not a whisper, _

_The only noise is the receiver,_

_I'm counting the seconds_

_Until you break the silence_

_So please, just break the silence_…"

Sam joined Elise for the bridge, as well as the chorus of the song.

_The whispers turn to shouting,_

_The shouting turns to tears,_

_Your tears turn into laughter, _

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see,_

_This world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe,_

_The same air as you till the day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_…"

Elise started on the second verse,

"_I'm learning,_

_The words to describe how I'm feeling,_

_I'm feeling inspired_

_My world just flipped-turned upside down,_

_It turned around_…"

Sam sang the next part, and Elise smiled at him as he mimicked a heart beat with his hands.

"_Say what's that sound?_

_It's my heartbeat_

_It's getting much louder,_

_My heartbeat,_

_Is stronger than ever,_

_I'm feeling so alive,_

_I'm feeling so, _

_Alive_…"

Elise continued singing, Sam still singing as well. As they sang, they didn't see Tina nodding with her thumbs up towards them from the corner.

"_The whispers turn to shouting,_

_The shouting turns to tears,_

_Your tears turn into laughter, _

_And it takes away our fears_

_So you see,_

_This world doesn't matter to me,_

_I'll give up all I have just to breathe,_

_The same air as you till the day that I die,_

_I can't take my eyes off of you_…"

As the two finished their song, Elise smiled, feeling her cheeks slightly warm. Sam smiled at her and they walked off of the stage. "You know Elise, for barely singing for almost two years, you're still really good." Sam said. Elise blushed and nodded. Sam hugged Elise. "I do remember Elise. That song we sang is your favorite song." Sam said. Elise nodded as Sam let her go. "I hoped you would have remembered." She said. "Well I did." Sam said with a smile. "I'm going to get a cupcake. You want to come?" Elise asked. Sam's smile turned into a grin and he nodded.

_Elise leaned on the railings on the bridge in Central Park. The New Directions are in New York for Nationals. Elise got a text from Sam to meet her there, and she's now waiting for him. She stood straight and put a hand on her stomach. She felt the tiny baby bump, and gulped. She's almost four months along and barely showing. "Elise!" Sam called, waving to her from the end of the bridge. Elise waved back to Sam and he rushed over to her. He hugged her and spun her around, catching her off guard. "Sam!" Elise squealed. Sam set Elise down. "Hey." He said. "What's up?" Elise asked. Sam pulled a tiny, flat box out of his pocket. "This is for you." He said, giving the box to Elise. Elise opened it and she felt herself gasp. In it is a round pendant on a silver chain. "Sam…where did you…? How did you…?" Elise asked. Sam smiled. "It was moms. I told her that I wanted to get you a gift, and she told me to give you this." He said. "Sam…" Elise said softly, taking the pendant in her hand. "It's…it's beautiful." She said, looking at Sam. "Just like you are." Sam said. Elise smiled and kissed Sam. "Thank you. Can you…put it on me?"Elise asked. Sam nodded and Elise turned around, lifting her hair. Sam put the necklace on her and Elise turned to him. "Oh Sam…I need to tell you something." Elise said. "What is it El?" Sam asked. "I'm moving here to New York after the school year ends to live with my aunt."_

The day after the wedding, Elise sat on the couch in her parent's living room and looked at her parents. "What did you say?" She asked. "Elise, we want you to move back over here. At least to finish your senior year." Her mother said. "This way we can see you and Morgan more. Plus, Sam can even visit her. What do you think Elise?" Her father asked. Elise bit her lip and stared at her feet. "I…I really want too, but…" Elise said, her voice trailing off. "We've already talked to your aunt about it." Her mother said. Elise looked at her. "W-What?" She asked in surprise. "She said that she's fine with it if you are." Her father said with a smile. Elise looked at Morgan, asleep next to her on the couch and sighed, smiling. "Alright, I'll move back to Lima for senior year."

_Elise sighed as Sam, Rachel and Finn walked her to the gate that her plane was in. They stopped close to it and they looked at Elise. "Well…this is it." Finn said slowly. "Yep, I guess it is." Elise said quietly. Rachel hugged Elise and she returned the hug. "I'll miss you." Rachel said softly. "I'll miss you too Rachel." Elise replied. The two separated, and Elise hugged Finn. She then turned to Sam and smiled sadly at him. "We're going to wait over here." Rachel said, pulling Finn to a spot away from Elise and Sam. Sam gently took her hands in his and smiled sadly at her. "I'm…going to miss you." He said. Elise nodded in reply. "Sam…I…I think it's best if…if we break up." She whispered. "W-What?" Sam asked. Elise looked at Sam. "Sam, I'm going to be living in New York. We'll be on almost opposite ends of the country. It's already going to be hard enough being away from everyone and you, especially, but I think if we have a long-distance relationship, it'll end badly." Elise said, looking back down at the end of her sentence. "Elise…" Sam said, at a loss for words. Elise looked at Sam before she started crying. "I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry…" She whispered. Sam pulled her close. "It's alright…I understand Elise." He whispered. Elise looked at Sam and he wiped the tears from her face. She smiled at him. "Let's make a promise." Sam said with a smile growing on his face. "Like what?" Elise asked. "In four years, if we haven't already reunited, let's meet up at the Lima Bean. Then we can catch up." Sam said. Elise smiled and nodded. "Sounds great. I'll be looking forward to it." She said. Sam put his hand underneath her chin and kissed her. Their kiss was bittersweet; one of longing, lust, regret, and hope. Elise pulled away. "I better get on the plane. I'll call you when I get to my aunt's house." She said. Sam nodded. "Goodbye Elise."_

Elise took a deep breath before she walked into the choir room. Finn, Mr. Schue, Sam and the rest of the Glee Club looked at her curiously. "Mr. Schue, could I ask you something?" Elise asked. "Sure, go right ahead." Mr. Schue said. "I'm moving back to Lima, and will be starting here on Monday. Do you think…I can re-join Glee Club?" Elise asked. Mr. Schue smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's good to have you back, Elise." He said. Soon after that, the Glee Club was moving to the auditorium to perform a number, and Elise waited for Sam beside one of the doors. "So you're moving back to Lima?" He asked. "Yeah." Elise said with a smile. They started walking down the hallway. "Sam…" Elise started, but Sam held his hand up. "Can I say something?" Sam asked. "Yeah." Elise said. Sam hugged Elise, catching her off guard. "S-Sam?" She asked. Sam pulled away and smiled. "I missed you Elise." He said. Elise smiled. "I missed you too Sam." She said. Sam took a deep breath. "Do you…do you think that we can start over?" He asked. "Start over how?" Elise asked. "Well…maybe we can try a relationship again. It doesn't have to be right away…" Sam said; his voice trailing off as a strong blush appeared on his face. Elise giggled and started laughing, making Sam blush even more. "Alright Sam; let's start over." She said with a smile. Sam held his hand out. "Come on; everyone is waiting. You can watch the performance with Finn and Mr. Schue." He said with a smile. Elise took Sam's hand and they continued towards the auditorium. "You know something Sam?" Elise started. "What?" Sam asked. Elise smiled. "Your hand is still warm."

* * *

**BAM! There we go. Like I said at the beginning, if you guys like this story, I'll continue. If not, then I might not. I…think I might be getting into writing this one xD**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
